How Do I Tell You I Love You
by MyEverPresentPassion
Summary: Roxas loves Axel. Axel loves Roxas but doesn't know how to tell him. Lots of angsty Roxas. AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is really short cause I was just experimenting with the idea of the story. I really like it though, so I'm gonna continue and the other chapters will be longer.

By the way, the last line in italics is Axel's thoughts.

* * *

"Axel, I…I love you," Roxas said with a smile.

"………What?"

"I said…I love you," the blond boy repeated with hope in his eyes.

Axel felt so happy when those words he's been waiting to hear for months were finally said. But he couldn't make himself say what he wanted to. All he could do was open and close his mouth repeatedly like an idiot.

The hope in Roxas' eyes died and was replaced with sadness and rejection.

"I-I see. I guess you don't feel the same. It's okay. I just thought…" He choked back a sob as tears started flowing from his eyes and he ran away from Axel.

_What have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Didn't think it'd be this short. Oh well. One more chapter left.

Again, Axel's thoughts are in italics. And sorry if he seems a little OOC. This is my first AkuRoku and only the second thing that I've written for fun.

* * *

Axel's P.O.V.

I kept running that night through my head. I had felt so happy, so COMPLETE, knowing that Roxas finally felt the same way as me. But…I couldn't express my feelings. I was just frozen on the spot like an idiot.

_I have to make it up to him. He needs to know my true feelings._

* * *

The next day at school, I tried to talk to Roxas. And all day, he avoided me. I almost burst into tears, though, when I saw him at lunch. I finally got the first good look at him I'd gotten all day. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his hair looked more unruly and misshaped than usual and instead of his usual sexy fashion sense and he was wearing a way-too-small t-shirt and really baggy jeans. When I looked at his arms, there were cuts all the way up to the crook of his elbow. I noticed that he had cut my name deeply into the inside of his right wrist. It will probably scar.

You can't believe how much I wanted to hold him in my arms and apologize for everything. I just wanted him to know how much I love him, even though I'm too stupid to say it back.

After the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, everyone else left the room except for Roxas and me.

_Now's your chance! Pour your heart out to him!_

"Rox, I—"

It was at that moment that the intercom came on and ruined my perfect chance. Principal Strife's voice blasted through the school.

"Roxas Highwind for check out. Please get your homework before you leave."

And then, he was gone. I didn't even get a chance to follow him to his locker and continue the conversation. Mrs. Yuffie came into the cafeteria and told me that if I was late to this class again (Me and Roxas usually make out in the bathroom for a few minutes before going to our next class, always late) she would give me morning and afternoon detention for the rest of the year. I really could not afford that much detention so I just went to my next class.

I couldn't stop thinking about Roxy the whole period.

* * *

That night, I tried calling him. No one answered, not even his mom or brother. I tried calling his cell but it was off. I left a voicemail saying how badly I needed to talk to him and explain. He never called back.

It was two weeks before I saw him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Axel's P.O.V.

Two weeks later, I heard people whispering about Roxas. They were spreading all kinds of rumors; trying to explain why he hasn't come to school in two weeks. I didn't believe any of it. I tried to concentrate on school, but every time I got distracted, my thoughts immediately went to Roxas. What happened to him? Is he all right? I wish he would return my calls. Okay, tonight, I'm going over to his house. I'm going over to his house. I'm going to find out what's really happening.

* * *

I've snuck into Roxas' room lots of times before so I know exactly how to do it without getting caught. His room is on the second story of his house so I have to climb up a tree then slowly crawl in his window. But that plan isn't exactly working out. See, I'm wearing all black to be camouflaged at 11 o'clock at night and the only black pants I could find were skin-tight skinny jeans that have absolutely NO room for movement. Who invented these things? They're horrible. Maybe I should take them off. No, wait. Roxas said once that he likes these pants cause they make me look sexy and you can see my package. I should wear these more often…

Okay, concentrate. I opened his window and slowly crept in his room only to find that he's not there. Let's try another room. I walked down the hallway until I got to his brother's room. I heard light snoring from inside and it doesn't sound like Roxas. Time to try another room.

I walked to the other end of the hallway to the bathroom. When I put my ear up to the door, I could hear light sobbing from inside and cries of "Axel…why don't you love me?" Definitely Roxas. I knocked on the door and the sobs stopped immediately

"I-I'm in here now. Go use the one downstairs."

I knocked again. Then he opened the door.

"I SAID…Axel?" he sniffed and wiped the tears from his cheeks. I saw hope in his eyes for a split second before they went back to their usual coldness.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in my house?"

"I had to see you, Roxas. You wouldn't answer my calls or texts; you haven't even been to school in two weeks!"

"So? Why do you care about me?"

"Because…because I love you. With all my heart. These past two weeks have been torture because I haven't been able to see your beautiful face, or hold you in my arms, or kiss you until we're both gasping for air. I love you, Roxy. I just hope you still love me."

Roxas did a perfect impersonation of how I reacted when he said he loved me. I think he believed me, though because I saw some of the fire come back into his beautiful blue eyes. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and looked down at Roxas' arm. He was picking at the scabs on his left wrist from the cutting he had done before and I noticed, with alarm, that there were fresh cuts on the inside of his right arm. And they were bleeding profusely.

"Shit, Roxas!" I yelled as I pushed him into the bathroom and started cleaning his arms off, and trying to stop the bleeding.

"God, what were you trying to do?! Kill yourself?!" He didn't say anything to my question; just looked at his reflection in the mirror and winced when I ran my finger over the deeper cuts.

When I was done, I looked around for some bandages and started to wrap his arms up.

"Now don't do something like that again! You really scared me!" I continued yelling, not caring about the sleeping people occupying the house.

Roxas still hadn't said anything. I stood behind him and lightly rested my hands on his hips. He stiffened at first, then relaxed into the touch. I slowly guided us to his room. He leaned back slightly, acting as if he wanted to rest his head on my chest.

When we got to his room, I steered him to his bed and sat him on it. I sat in front of him in the floor, kneeling so I could look into his eyes.

"Roxas, do you understand me? I love you. I love YOU. No one else in this world makes me feel like you do. …Are you okay?"

He sniffled and scratched his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I…I love you too, Axel." He met my eyes.

"I…can I…" he looked away and blushed slightly.

"What is it, Roxy?"

"I…missed kissing you. Can we…?"

"I thought you'd never ask, honey." I closed the distance between our lips and kissed him gently and lovingly. I felt his hands pull on my hair softly.

As we pulled away, he mumbled something against my lips.

"I missed you, Axel." Then he pulled me into his bed and we fell asleep together, two lovers entwined.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, it's over. Sorry if it took a really long time. I've been grounded from the computer lately.


End file.
